Sick
by leoandsnake
Summary: Vic comes back from prison a little... off. Eddie/Vic.


"You wanna get something to eat?"

Vic glances over at him, moving slowly in the stifling heat of the car. "You don't have to do this," he says.

"What? Do what? Pizza good?"

There's a snort from Vic.

"I'm in a pizza mood," Eddie says, a little nervously, because Vic has just been getting weirder and weirder since they left his dad's office.

"Sure."

/

They'd just put up a Papa John's a few blocks away from Joe's office, so recently the paint in the bathrooms is still wet. Eddie tries to swagger into the building but it's harder to cop a swagger with Vic around so he settles for a bustling walk, his brick of a cell phone swinging jauntily in his jacket pocket. Vic sidles inside, rolling an unlit cigarette in his fingers.

Eddie orders a large pie, extra cheese, and the two of them take a seat in a small booth.

"So, how hard should I be trying to avoid prison?"

Vic gestures with the cigarette. "It's not so bad, once you get in there and... _assimilate_."

"Is that code for 'learn to like big black dick'?"

"You mean you don't already? I wasn't going to say nothing in front of your dad, but -"

"Hey, I mean you only tried to fuck me in front of him."

"Cabot, we're having the same conversation we just had thirty minutes ago. And you're wearing the same jacket you were last time I saw you. I don't even think I went to jail." He lights the cigarette. "You're fucking with me. It was all a dream."

Eddie wishes it had been a dream, because then Vic wouldn't have any excuse for being all absent behind the eyes like he was. "Since when do you smoke so much?"

Vic shrugs. "Needs must."

Their pizza came and Vic seemed unmoved, like food was no longer of any interest to him.

"So who are these other guys?"

"We ain't entirely sure yet."

Vic gets up.

"Come here."

"Hey," says Eddie, who isn't one to leave a pizza unfinished.

But Vic doesn't look like he's fucking around, so Eddie follows him.

/

Vic leads him into the men's restroom. Paint's still wet on the door. It hits Eddie in the nose and he clears his throat as Vic drags him into a stall.

They're alone. It's early on a weekday, not prime time for pizza. Eddie's breath starts coming a little fast.

The lock clicks.

Vic's tongue is in his mouth.

Eddie pushes him back. "Hey!"

"What," Vic whispers. "What?" His hand is on Eddie's dick, which is already hard, giving him away. Shit.

But not like this. Not with Vic shark-eyed and smelling the way he did, like industrial-strength detergent and metal. Maybe before, when there had been something fun about it; sneaking away from Joe to go hump with reckless abandon somewhere. This was weird.

"You crazy bastard," Eddie hisses. "Public bathroom."

"In this dump?" Vic presses his nail down on Eddie's lower lip, quieting him, and backs him further against the wall. "No one gives a shit."

He laughs. "I think you're scared of me."

"You dumbass."

"Eddie, you were always my little bitch, ain't nothing gonna change now."

Something about that was reassuring. But something about it also rang false.

Eddie let Vic kiss him, in an obscene, possessive way. Vic moved to his neck and he let out a sharp gasp without thinking about it.

Vic laughed.

"Eddie the bitch," he whispers against his throat. His teeth graze Eddie's skin.

"I'm the best thing you've seen in years," he snaps back.

"You know, you might just fucking be right about that," Vic says, leaning back, sliding his hand into Eddie's pants. "You might just be right for once."

Eddie tips his head back. It hits the wall of the stall. His eyes are squeezed shut. It's kind of humiliating, but he's decided not to care, because if he's being honest, few things feel better than Vic's hand on his dick.

His phone rings.

"Leave it," snarls Vic before he even moves.

"Fine." Can't be important, anyway.

"You wanna wrestle some more?"

"In daddy's office?"

Vic laughs, still stroking him. "You sick little fuck."

"Yeah, and you ain't sick."

"More than you know."

The way he says it cuts a little deep.

"You talk too much," Eddie says decisively. "Shut the fuck up and finish the job."

Vic moves against him, fully. There's no air between them... Vic's really good with his fingers.

Yeah, maybe this would be okay after all.


End file.
